


Hide and Seek

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which the five youngest Weasley siblings play hide and seek. AU!
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley & Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley
Series: Challenges [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 6





	Hide and Seek

Their hiding place had been discovered. What on earth were they going to do now? Ginny knew there was only one thing left to do.

Taking a deep breath, she clutched onto her pillow and ran towards their opponent, screaming, "Charge!"

All of a sudden, Ron leapt out from behind the thick curtain, shrieking at the top of his lungs, wielding his favourite teddy bear in his hand like a weapon. Fred and George jumped off the bookshelf and landed on their hands and feet, resembling Muggle superheroes. They, too, sprinted forwards, their stuffed toys in their hands.

Percy cried out, startled as four of his youngest siblings began hitting him with the 'weapons' in their hands. He reached up to cover his head and exclaimed, "Hey, this wasn't in the rules! You can't attack me! That's not fair!"

"There aren't any rules!" Fred cackled, smacking Percy's face with his stuffed octopus, its tentacles flailing around as it squeaked.

"Rules stink!" A swift thump from George's blue whale knocked Percy onto the ground.

"Like _you_!" Ron howled in laughter as he threw himself onto Percy, and the twins immediately joined in.

Ginny giggled, climbing on top of the dogpile and sprawling on top of her brothers. So what if Percy was almost dying under the weight of them all? So what if George's foot was in Ron's face? Ginny was simply delighted to be on top.


End file.
